parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushuladdin
SuperWhyMovies movie-spoof and human and animal style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Mushu (Mulan) *Jasmine - Princess Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie - Olaf (Frozen) *Jafar - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Iago - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Abu - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Sultan - Lord Torch (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Peddler - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Cave of Wonders as Itself *Razoul - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Prince Achmed - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Rajah - Donkey (Shrek) *Gazeem the Thief - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Magic Carpet - Buck (Home on the Range) *Old Jafar - Yogi Bear *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Razoul's Guards - Ringmaster's Guards (Dumbo) *Woman at the Window - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Duchess (The Aristocats) and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Maid Marian Lady Kluck and Rabbit Mother (Robin Hood) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls Mother - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Necklace Man and Woman - Tantor (Tarzan) *Fat Ugly Lady - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *The Two Hungry Children - Fievel (An American Tail) and Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Timon (The Lion King) and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Omar the Melon Seller - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Pot Seller - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Nut Seller - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Necklace Seller - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Fish Seller - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Fire Eater - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Laddie" Dog Genie - Speed Buggy *Rabbit Genie - Thumper (Bambi) *Dragon Genie - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Gwen, Heather, and Courtney (Total Drama Island) *Sheep Genie - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Camel Abu - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Horse Abu - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Zazu (The Lion King) *Turtle Abu - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Little Boy Genie - The Dragon (The Reluctant Dragon) *Fat Man Genie - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *75 Golden Camels as themselves *TV Parade Host Harry - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *53 Purple Peacocks as themselves *TV Parade Host June - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Exotic-Type Mammals as themselves *Leopard Genie - Sabor (Tarzan) *Goat Genie - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Harem Genie - Bernard (The Rescuers) *95 White Persian Monkeys as themselves *60 Elephants, Llamas as themselves *Bears and Lions, Brass Bands as themselves *40 Fakirs, Cooks and Bakers as themselves *Birds that "Warble on Key" as themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - The Sheep (Charlotte's Web) *Super-Spy Genie - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Teacher Genie - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Table Lamp Genie - The Cat in the Hat *Bee Genie - Kit (TaleSpin) *Submarine Genie - Huckleberry Hound *One of Flamingos - Wally Gator *Gigantic Genie - Marshmallow (Frozen) *Rajah as Cub - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Abu as Toy - Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar) *Snake Jafar - The Dogs (The Wild) *Cheerlander Genies - Miss Kitty's Sisters and Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Genie Jafar - Max (Cats Don't Dance) Trailer/Transcript: *Mushuladdin Trailer/Transcript Coming up Next *Mushuladdin 2: The Return of Randall Boggs *Mushuladdin 3: The King of Thieves Scene Index: *Mushuladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Mushuladdin part 2 - Mushu on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Mushuladdin part 3 - Mushu's Fights with Flynn Rider *Mushuladdin part 4 - Princess Ember's Dream *Mushuladdin part 5 - Shining Armor and Randall Boggs' Conversation *Mushuladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace *Mushuladdin part 7 - Mushu Arrested (Part 1) *Mushuladdin part 8 - Mushu Arrested (Part 2) *Mushuladdin part 9 - Mushu Escapes with an Bear *Mushuladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Mushuladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Mushuladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Olaf (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Mushuladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Olaf (Part 2) *Mushuladdin part 14 - Shining Armor Upbraids Randall Boggs *Mushuladdin part 15 - Mushu's First Wish *Mushuladdin part 16 - Randall Boggs Makes his Move/"Prince Mushu" *Mushuladdin part 17 - Shining Armor Rides on Buck *Mushuladdin part 18 - Mushu Argues with Olaf/Mushu Goes to Princess Ember *Mushuladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Mushuladdin part 20 - Mushu Almost Spills the Beans/Mushu and Rarity's Kiss *Mushuladdin part 21 - Mushu Gets Ambushed/Olaf Saves Mushu's Life *Mushuladdin part 22 - Randall Roggs Gets Exposed *Mushuladdin part 23 - Mushu's Depression/Slinky Dog Steals the Lamp *Mushuladdin part 24 - Shining Armor's Announcement/Olaf's New Master is Randall Boggs *Mushuladdin part 25 - Randall Boggs' Dark Wishes *Mushuladdin part 26 - Prince Mushu (Reprise) *Mushuladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Mushuladdin part 28 - Mushu vs Randall Boggs (Part 1) *Mushuladdin part 29 - Mushu vs Randall Boggs (Part 2) *Mushuladdin part 30 - Mushu vs Randall Boggs (Part 3) *Mushuladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Mushuladdin part 32 - End Credits Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof